Kompetitor dalam Pelataran: Kebaya Zaman
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Netherlands memilih untuk mendengarkannya. [AU, OC, NetherNesia. KARTINI'S DAY] #45


Kebaya merah yang dikenakannya seakan menjadi sorotan. "Untuk apa kau datang dengan mengenakan kebaya seperti itu?" Nesiakaharani Nusantara Radhyakencana. Gadis Indonesia itu tetap diam, seraya berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa malu harus mengenakan kebaya itu hari ini.

"Maaf, hari ini adalah hari Kartini, Neth. Dan aku secara khusus akan mengenakan kebaya untuk hari ini..." Willem van Oranje. Memutar matanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu seeksplisit itu, oke? Tidak perlu memakai kebaya seperti itu. Itu... Terlihat sangat norak!"

"Kau mengatakannya atas dasar apa? Kurasa kau tidak berfikir dahulu sebelum kau mengatakannya, Neth..."

"Nesia, kau mengenakan kebaya, pastinya kau tahu jika nasionalisme bangsamu itu hanya akan terkikis perlahan-lahan bersama waktu, bukan? Lalu untuk apa kau berdandan seperti itu?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana cara puteri negaramu memakai pakaian? Terutama artis-artis terkenal dan sukses dari negaramu? Kau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berpakaian? Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan pakaian yang secara eksplisit menunjukkan bentuk tubuh mereka. Meskipun mereka berhijab, namun tetap saja ada yang tidak sesuai aturan..."

Nesiakaharani bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun, menimbulkan keheranan di benak Willem.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

 **KEBAYA ZAMAN**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R13/R14). **|Genre:** General, Romance, Nationalism. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Notes:** OC, AU, TYPOS KARENA MENGETIK DI COMTAB!, etc.

 **Pairing:** Netherlands×Indonesia

 **.**

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

 **#45**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 21/04/2017-**

 **~°oOo°~**

* * *

Termenung. Sendiri. Di balkon hotel lantai delapan. Hari ini masih jam sembilan pagi di ibukota Indonesia. Samar-samar, ia melihat rombongan pelajar yang berjalan ke sekolah. Dengan kebaya yang mereka kenakan.

Kebaya...

Hingga sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

"Nesia, kau marah padaku?" Ia menoleh. Willem.

"Tidak." Jawaban pendek seperti itu tentu saja membuat Willem menjadi was-was.

"Katakan saja... Aku tidak mau kau membohongi aku dan dirimu sendiri..."

"Aku tidak marah, Neth..." Nesia berbalik, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Willem.

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung pergi tadi? Meninggalkanku di ruangan sendirian dan berdiang disini..." Willem. Ia ingin Nesia jujur kepadanya.

Helaan nafas Willem dengar. Halus dan pelan. "Aku masih memikirkan apa yang kau katakan tadi, Neth. Aku ingin mengubahnya... Menjadi lebih baik..."

"..." Untunglah Nesia tidak marah kepadanya. Willem melihat perempuan itu kembali bersidekap menghadap kehidupan kota.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tentang... Hari Kartini, yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah ajang untuk meningkatkan rasa nasionalisme dan toleransi terhadap sesama di lingkungan manapun, apapun, dan kapanpun. Sehingga tidak menciptakan jarak dan sifat individual yang kian lama dapat menjadi penghancur rasa persatuan dan kesatuan..."

Willem lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan. Ia berjalan mendekat, ikut bersedekap. Syal biru yang dikenakannya melambai-lambai, tertiup angin yang datang sepoi-sepoi.

"Zaman bagaikan angin sepoi-sepoi, menyejukkan sekaligus menjatuhkan. Dirasa seperti terlena dalam kepuasan dan kemerdekaan..."

Apa Nesia menyesal atas kemerdekaannya?

"... Dahulu, dengan bahan apapun rakyatku membuat baju. Bahkan karung goni sekalipun. Asalkan tubuh mereka bisa tertutupi. Berpakaian sopan, itulah yang mereka ingin dan dambakan..."

Willem menghadap ke arah Nesia, perempuan itu melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan nanar.

Namun ia tetap memilih bungkam.

"... Zaman sekarang, ketika kain dan busana bisa didapatkan dimana-mana, mengapa banyak yang menggunakan baju kurang bahan? Seakan tidak berkaca pada masa lalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Neth, aku tidak tahu apa yang Bunda Kartini rasakan di nirwana sana, namun kutahu pasti ia bersedih... Harapannya terasa telah sirna. Bagaikan dedaunan kering yang terlepas dari tangkainya, tertiup angin dan menyentuh tanah, lalu membusuk disana... Aku, tidak bisa..."

Puisi kah?

Yang Willem sadari selanjutnya adalah Nesia yang menangis. Dandanannya sedikit meluntur.

 **KREKK!**

Ia melipatnya, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka air mata Nesia. "Sudahlah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Nesia. Kau merdeka dan mempertahankan kemerdekaanmu dariku saja bisa. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa..."

"Tapi- Tapi aku-"

"Aku ingin, kamu bisa... Menghadapi, segalanya..."

Nada itu...

"Kau mengenalinya, kan? Itu adalah salah satu lirik dan nada yang sering dinyanyikan oleh putera dan puteri bangsamu ketika hari ulang tahunmu tiba. Mereka memang menyanyikannya untuk diri mereka sendiri, namun secara tidak langsung mereka menyemangati seorang personifikasi negara. Di depanku, saat ini..."

"... Yang Kartini harapkan adalah generasi perempuan yang mampu mengguncang dunia. Ikut ambil bagian dalam susunan kehidupan di dunia, dengan membawa nilai-nilai kesopanan, budi pekerti, dan cinta kasih yang lemah lembut. Hanya itu yang Kartini inginkan..." Nesia menyentuh bagian di dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak.

Seakan Ibu Kartini masih hidup, tinggal di dalam dirinya.

Cukup. Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang Kartini inginkan...

"Kau tidak sendirian, Nesia... Ada banyak negara lain yang tidak mampu menyeimbangkan derajat antara kaum pria dan kaum wanita..."

Nanar.

"Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia pasti bisa..." lirih Nesia.

Willem menyodorkan saputangan di tangannya. Nesia meraih 'saputangan' tersebut, namun...

"Kau... Kau merobek syalmu-"

"Ssssstt! Tidak baik jika seorang perempuan menangis, sedangkan laki-laki yang bersamanya dan mengenali perempuan itu tidak memberikan saputangan untuk menyeka air matanya..."

"Tapi- tapi ini kan-"

"Syal kesayanganku? Tenang saja, aku bisa membeli atau bahkan mencuri dari Ivan jika aku kehabisan syal..."

"Pfffftt. Kau yakin kau akan melakukannya?"

Nesia merindukan saat-saat dirinya bersama Netherlands.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** Dibuat secara dadakan... Ada review kah? Ini scene NetherNesia pertama saya di FFN. Sekaligus fanfiksi Hari Kartini kedua saya setelah fanfiksi di fandom Adit-Sopo Jarwo kemarin.

Sindiran yang entah kenapa tidak bisa saya sembunyikan, dan tersimpan secara implisit.

Well, Salam Indonesia dan Selamat Hari Kartini!

 **-INDONESIAN KARA [Larnetta Balies]**


End file.
